There is a seemingly never-ending demand in the field of data storage for media having increased storage capacity and performance. In the field of pre-recorded optical discs, such as compact discs and video discs, increased storage capacity is usually achieved by increasing the storage per unit area of the disc. However, the maximum data storage density achievable in an optical recording system is limited by the smallest feature that the optical system can resolve. For conventional far-field imaging systems, the smallest resolvable feature size is limited by diffraction effects to approximately the wavelength of the available light source, usually a solid state laser diode. Thus, one method of increasing disc storage capacity is to decrease the wavelength of the laser diode. However, while the wavelengths available from laser diodes have been steadily decreasing, the decreases have not been dramatic due to limitations in solid state technology and materials.
A number of other techniques for increasing storage capacity of optical recording systems have been proposed. These include: (1) higher efficiency data coding schemes, e.g., pulse-width modulation; (2) optical and/or magnetic super-resolution; (3) zoned recording at constant angular velocity; (4) advanced data channel detection methods, such as partial response/maximum likelihood detection, and (5) recording on both the grooves and land areas of the disc.
While the preceding methods for increasing storage capacity all rely upon increasing the storage per unit area of the disc, an alternative method for increasing the capacity of an optical disc is to employ additional storage layers on the disc which can be independently recorded or reproduced. Thus, the approach in this case is to increase the addressable area of the disc. This approach is attractive because it has the potential to substantially increase media storage capacity with only a modest increase in media and recording system complexity. If multiple storage layers, e.g., 2, are to be reproduced by optical beam(s) provided on one side of the disc, then one of the storage layers of the disc must be reflective enough so that it may be reproduced by the optical beam(s), but transparent enough so that the beam(s) may penetrate the first storage layer and pass on to a second storage layer.